Mi primer amor de la infancia
by Nathalie.S
Summary: -Me..me gustas!- Un ramo de rosas rojas, una equivocacion, Un sasuke destrosado, su primer rechazo y todo por un idiota llamado "naruto". "Tonto amor de la infancia". advertencia. Sasuhinanaru.


**Oneshot**: Mi primer amor de la infancia

**solo es un oneshot, no fanfic**

**Paring**: Sasuhinanaru

**Autora**: Naxiitah-chan

nota de la autora: Yeah, mi primer fanfic **naruhina**, para el agrado de muchos :], y el desagrado de otros :[, de igual forma espero que les guste, no soy muy partidaria de esta dulce pareja (creanme que no) pero de todas maneras, decidi hacerlo, ¿el motivo?, Dedicado e inspirado a mis escritoras favoritas de Fanfics naruhina de esta pagina :], porque se chicas, que crear un buen fanfic, buen trama y buena narracion, es dificil

Sin sus maravillosos fanfic, jamas me hubiera animado a crearlo, de verdad :]

Perdon a todas las fans sasuhina-incluida yo-, pero este fic es exclusivamente naruhina ;], claro no podria faltar los celos de sasuke jojo

**sumary:**

** no todo en la vida es justo no? y el pequeño sasuke tendra que aprenderlo de la peor forma.**

**Dedicado a las grandiosas escritoras:** **Kamy-chan, H.W, kusubana yoru y Selene-Moonligth**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Me gus…gustas!

Sasuke Observo incrédulo aquel ramo de rosas rojas, haciendo que sus pómulos adquirieran un leve tono rosa debido al contenido de la inesperada confesión, avergonzado y confundido, levanto la mirada, y observo sorprendido al ser mas hermoso que habia visto, una niña de cabellos azulados, un poco mas pequeña que el, dueña de unos hermosos y raros ojos perlas, de tez blanca como la suya, con un leve rubor instalado en sus mejillas

A el se le hizo muy linda

A ella se le hizo toda una **eternidad**

Ella mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, avergonzada respiro un poco más calmada pero con terror a un rechazo

-¿De verdad te gus…gusto?- pregunto nervioso, ella alzo la mirada sorprendida, y se perdió en la mirada oscura del otro, observo a un chico, no el que ella esperaba, no era rubio, sino pelinegro, su tez no era bronceada, mas bien pálida, sus ojos no eran de aquel radiante azul que ella añoraba, sino negros, como dos pozos sin fin

Dio un respingo

Definitivamente, no era _**él**_

-Per…perdón- susurro con tristeza mientras bajaba nuevamente la mirada- yo…me equivoque- completo sonrojada, girando sobre sus propios talones, para luego correr en dirección contraria, ante la mirada atónita del destrozado niño

Sasuke Frunció el seño mientras observaba como aquella linda desconocida se alejaba hasta perderla completamente de vista, bajo la mirada enojado "y yo que pensé que era linda" refunfuño entre dientes, apretando sus nudillos con fuerza

Sorprendido, observo tirado en el suelo, a unos cuantos pasos mas adelante, el mismo ramo de flores que cargaba hace unos momentos la niña

"seguro que a la muy torpe se le cayo" pensó aun dolido, había sido su primer rechazo, y aun cuando el tuviera detrás suyo a media villa tras sus pies, por alguna extraña razón, le dolía

Avanzo con paso lento hacia el ramo de rosas y las cogió con cautela, mirando de reojo algún indicio de trampa o truco, pero nada

De repente una pequeña carta que se encontraba dentro del ramo llamo su atención, con delicadeza, cogió entre sus pálidos dedos aquel extraño objeto, y luego de unos segundos, abrió el contenido de esta, leyéndola con curiosidad

"_Te entrego este ramo de rosas rojas…espero que te guste…_

Detuvo la lectura, Sus latidos se aceleraron y parecía increíblemente difícil respirar

… _naruto-kun"_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par

Había sido su primer rechazo, y todo por culpa de un idiota llamado "**naruto**"

Arrugo la carta furioso, tirándola al suelo, enfadado, camino con aquella expresión vacía hacia los territorios uchiha

"este no ha sido un buen dia" pensó al observar a la misma niña que le quito la ilusión, abrazando con ternura a un niño de cabellos rubios

-me gus…gustas naruto-kun- escucho decir, alzo la ceja sorprendido, observando a la pequeña pareja, aun abrazados "así que ese es el tal naruto"-pensó con dolor

-tu también, hinata-chan!-grito eufórico el rubio, llamando la atención del pequeño sasuke, que observaba enfadado aquella escena en la que **el** no era el protagonista

"es un escandaloso" pensó

**El **merecía estar en los pequeños brazos de la niña, no **el**

**El** merecía el cariño de aquella linda niña, no **el**

**El** la quería mucho mas que **el**

**Ella** debía de ser solo para **el**

"Tonto amor de la infancia" susurro alejándose del lugar con la mirada aun puesta en aquella niña

Había sido su primer amor, y lo había perdido


End file.
